


The More you Know

by littleheavens (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littleheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean might be in love with one of his best friends, even though he knows he won't stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More you Know

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a late birthday present for [Mariana](http://jensensackles.tumblr.com/), who is the Jensen to my Misha. I love you.  
> UNBETA'D because I'm an idiot without a Beta. All errors this work might contain are mine.

_Dean decided that love sucked_. Castiel was out with this girl from his English class named Meg, who was a total bitch at times but seemed to make Castiel happy in some weird and twisted way. They were a weird couple and seeing them making out, it just... let’s just say Dean didn’t like being in the same room with Cas when Meg was there too. And then there was his little brother Sam, who was basically glued to his girlfriend, Jess. It’s one thing to think about a girl with your downstairs brain, but if she’s haunting your upstairs brain too...then damn, you got it bad. Those two were the worst cases. Basically the rest of Dean’s other friends were also out with their boy- or girlfriends or were out of town for the weekend. It was like everyone suddenly decided that Friday nights were for dates without telling Dean, so it wasn't a surprise when he was slightly pissed that most of his friends ditched him alone at Campus.

So Dean decided he’d go out on a date too...with his Maths text books. It was a Friday night and Dean was sitting alone in his dorm, sighing. He was really behind on his work for college and decided this would be an opportunity to catch up on it. Unfortunately, once he got settled with a bottle of beer, opened his text books and saw all the measurements and numbers, he realized didn’t really understand anything of it. He cursed to himself, telling himself he would actually start attending classes once he survived this. 

Dean sighed in frustration. He didn’t understand anything being said in that stupid book. He was about to start throwing things when he got saved by a knock on his door. Dean sighed, not wanting to open the door at first, simply because he wasn’t expecting anyone interesting to show up. But suddenly he heard an all-too familiar voice on the other side of the door. “Dean, I know you are there.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat, because at the other side of the door was Jo. Jo Harvelle, one of Dean’s best friends, and also the girl he had been crushing on since last semester. Jo obviously didn’t know that, because it was an unspoken rule that you just don’t fall in love with your best friend, you don’t. But Dean had done so, and it wasn’t only with downstairs brain. 

Jo had a boyfriend, Alastair or something, but Dean mostly referred to him as the A+ D-Bag who was dating one of his best friends. They met only once, and that was enough for Dean to know he was trouble.

Dean got shook out of his thoughts when there was another knock, louder this time. “Dean, you are going to open that door right now or I will open it myself.”

So Dean just laughed and walked over to the door, not opening yet. He leaned against the door, listening to Jo’s feet tapping impatiently on the other side. “Hmmmm, I’m curious about how you will do that”, he chuckled. 

Dean could hear Jo sigh in frustration before she said: “Just open it.” He could basically almost _hear_ how she rolled her eyes, and even though he knew she probably loved how he teased her sometimes, something in the way she expressed herself this time made Dean open the door. 

Dean unlocked the door and opened it, and he hadn’t even got the chance to say hi before Jo was already inside, walking over to Dean’s pile of DVDs and picking a few of them up, studying the back. “Uh, Jo, I was kinda studying...”, Dean started, but he got interrupted by Jo already having her answer ready. “It’s a Friday night and you are _studying_? Please.”, she said without looking up. “Besides, Naomi’s being a bitch to me, and everybody else on campus is whether out or just too stupid”, she rambled while she got up and dropped herself on the couch, “which means you’re stuck with me tonight.” 

She closed her eyes and Dean could see her mascara had run out, like she has been crying. Dean decided not to say anything about it, because he knew Jo way better than just forcing her to tell him something. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. Dean noticed her lip was trembling a little and was about to ask if something was wrong anyway when Jo opened her eyes again, looking at Dean. The look on her face said it all: she knew he noticed. “I need a beer”, she said promptly, followed by one of her dramatic sighs. 

Dean was still standing by the door, because the needed time to take in what just happened. Jo was known for her dramatic entries in his room, but this time it was different. “Sure”, he said after a second, strolling over to the fridge and taking out two beers. 

Jo held up a few DVDs as Dean let himself onto his couch, close to her but still keeping distance. “Which one are we watching?” she asked. 

“I don’t mind, you choose.” 

Jo glanced at the DVDs in her hand and shrugged. “Fine,” she said, “We’re watching Insidious.”

She handed the DVD over to Dean, who got up and put it into the old DVD player next to his little TV. It was actually Cas’, but he didn’t bother sharing it with Dean.

Dean pressed play and sank back onto the couch, right next to Jo. He could feel the warmth of her skin and it tickled him a little. Jo raised her beer bottle up to Dean, who did the same. “Cheers”, she said with a wink, trying to fake an English accent and failing incredibly hard at doing so. It had become an inside joke between them ever since they met this girl named Bela, who had a really cool accent.

While they were watching the movie, the one bottle of beer quickly became a second one, then turned into a third one and resulted in Dean needing to dig out half of his fridge to look for his _emergency pack_. He was used to drinking so much on such a short period. He was a little tipsy, but not drunk. That was a benefit of being able to stand a lot of alcohol. Jo, on the other hand, was a little more than tipsy. Not drunk enough to make embarrassing confessions, Dean thought. Little did he know.

When the movie ended, Dean turned to Jo, who was blissfully staring at the credits. “I didn’t understand anything of that whole movie”, he said, his voice a little slurred. He bursted out in a loud laughter and Jo joined in, cackling. “Me neither”, she said, leaning against Dean and resting her head on his shoulder. They say there for a while, chuckling about nothing. Jo closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Her hand found Dean’s and she squeezed it. Dean closed his eyes too, the same thought repeating his mind:

_ She has a boyfriend She has a boyfriend She has a boyfriend _

:::

“I need to tell you something”, she whispered after it stayed quiet for a minute or two. Her voice was still a little slurry, but sharper than before. Dean didn’t really know what to expect, but he figured it must be something serious, because she wasn’t chuckling like she usually would when she’s tipsy.

“Okay, tell me”, Dean said, trying to clear his mind.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head so she could look Dean in the eyes. “You noticed I had been crying earlier, right?” 

Dean nodded.

“It’s because I broke up with Alastair earlier and…”, she bit her lip, “he hit me.” 

Dean jolted up, staring at his best friend, who now had tears in her eyes. “He did _what_?” He beamed, his eyes narrowing.

“He did because…because I told him I was in love with someone else”, she whispered, pressing her eyes shut. She suddenly looked extremely…sober.

“That doesn’t give him the right to hit you!” 

“But he did.” She was fully crying now, thick tears streaming down her face. Dean sighed in anger and settled down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She sobbed into his arms and Dean couldn’t do anything but hold her, steadying her. He remembers her doing the same for him when Anna broke up with him a few years back, when he was still a dumb kid who thought love was forever.

Dean closed his eyes and pressed a kiss into her hair. Jo stiffened, choking in a sob. “I should go”, she whispered, getting out of his arms and standing up. Her eyes were  pure sadness. “I- uh- I need to go.”

The way she acted made Dean suspect she skipped a part of the story. “Jo, don’t just leave like this. What else are you not telling me?” Dean said, noticing how his friend acted so weird so suddenly, like she regretted telling him in the first place. But Jo just shrugged and said: “It’ll ruin things, it doesn’t matter.”

And before Dean could react, tell her to stay and tell him, she was already out of the door.

:::

Dean didn’t see much of Jo the next day, or the day afterward, or afterwards. In fact, he didn’t see her for the whole week. She even ditched him at their usual Wednesday lunch at the nearest coffee shop. He tried texting her, calling her, he once even considered going to her dorm but ended up not doing so after seeing the filthy glares Naomi was giving him. 

The next Saturday afternoon, he found the courage to do so anyway. He talked about it with Castiel, because he saw Dean was bothered by something and because he was Jo’s friend too, and he thought it would be better to get a clear explanation of why she had such a mood-switch the other night. So he went over to her dorm, knocking firmly on the door. Jo opened the door, definitely not expecting him. Her eyes widened when she saw Dean, and tried to close the door. Dean, clever as he was, put his feet in between it to prevent it from closing. He entered, staying by the door in case she would have one of her freakouts where she would start throwing things at him. Jo stayed calm, almost cold. She was staring out of the window, her back turned towards Dean. The silence in the room was piercing, uncomfortable and Dean would explode if she wouldn’t start talking soon. 

A few minutes later Jo did, still looking out of the window. “Why are you here, Dean?” She asked, her normally soft and sweet voice breaking the silence like the shattering of glass. 

“I want to know why you’re giving me the cold shoulder ever since you told me that douchebag hit you because you broke up with him. Do you regret telling me or something?” 

Jo shrugged, falling back in her silent treatment. 

“Talk to me, Jo. Talk to m-“

“It was because of you, okay!” She suddenly yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, “are you that blind, Dean? Really?” 

Dean’s eyes widened, suddenly forgetting all the anger he felt for her ditching him. “I don’t understand”, he whispered, “What is because of me?” 

Jo sighed, finally turning around to face him. Everything about her was scowling, everything but her eyes. Her eyes withheld an expression he could not place. “I broke up with Alastair because I am in love with you, Dean!” 

Dean opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but closed it again. It seemed like every word he knew had left his brain. Jo harvelle, his best friend, was in love with him? 

Now it was her turn to whispered: “say something.” 

But Dean didn’t say anything yet. Instead, he walked over to her, cupped her face in his hands and placed his forehead against hers. He could feel her breath against his lips. “You don’t know how long,” he murmured, tracing his thumb against her bottom lip, “I’ve been waiting to hear that from you.” 

She chuckled, getting the message. He thought how weird it was weird because he loved her and she loved him, and everyone saw it except for them. Dean closed his eyes and felt Jo leaning in, finally closing the distance between them. 

Her lips didn’t taste like Dean imagined them to taste at all. They were sweeter, softer. Dean licked his tongue against her bottom lip, causing Jo to moan a little. They only broke the kiss for a moment to catch their breath and nuzzling their noses together. He felt her arms around his neck, clasping onto him like she would never ever let him go again, like she wanted them to stay like this for a long amount of time. Dean hoped she did, because he wouldn’t be the one pulling away first, and apparently, neither would she.

_Maybe love didn’t suck after all._


End file.
